Sadistic Nightmares
by Aiten
Summary: One night at camp, Ivan hears footsteps. Thinking that it's simply a stray animal, he decides to ignore it. But, once he wakes up, Isaac is missing. Saturos has also turned mad, taking Alex and Menardi in as his slaves. Yaoi.. may get a bit more violent a


Hello, and thank you for atleast considering to read this fanfiction. It's my first one, so if you have high expectations, I'm afraid I probably won't be able to meet them.  
In this fanfiction, Alex, Menardi, and Saturos aren't dead. Menardi and Alex are Saturos' slave-type peoples. Yes, I've turned Saturos into a madman. ( As if he wasn't mad enough before.. ) I'll be writing from the character's point of view aswell. I'm terribly sorry if it's confusing for you.. but it really can't be helped. Anyways, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun or any of the characters used in this fanfiction.

( Saturos' POV )  
( In a freaky dungeon place. )  
I can hear only my own footsteps as I walk across the stone floor beneath me. Turning a few corners, I finally reach the room where I keep my captives. 'I wonder who they got for me today..' I think, looking over into the room. My eyes don't flicker from the male before me. Though the room is completely black, I can vaguely see his features. His arms are pointing upwards, probably because of the chains that are keeping him firmly against the wall. His hair is blonde.. or maybe it's a light brown. It's really hard to tell. Blue outfit, with brown leather gloves and boots.. ah, so this male is Isaac. I'll have to thank Alex and Menardi for this one later. The boy hangs there motionlessly, and I assume that he's unconcious, so.. now it's just a matter of time before he wakes up and I have my fun.. lovely.

( Garet's POV )  
( Back at camp. Yeah, they're on a camping trip. )  
I groan annoyedly as the sun flickers through the tent's plastic window. I was having such a peaceful sleep too.. but now that I'm half awake, I can hear fire crackling, so I sit up and head outside.. well, more crawl outside, but there's really no difference. Ivan, Jenna, Kraden, Mia, Sheba, Piers, and Felix are all huddling together near the campfire, desperately trying get warm. Atleast.. that's what it looks like.  
"Hey, guys!" I say, but to my surprise, everyone begins laughing as soon as they look at me.  
"What?" I say, now becoming annoyed with all of them. I cross my arms over my chest.

( Jenna's POV )  
I lean into the fire that I'd just recently made with my fire psynergy, putting my hands infront of it, just for warmth. Even though the sun's out, it's really chilly this morning. I'm also huddling against Felix and Ivan, because sharing body heat helps too.  
Suddenly, I hear Garet's voice. _Finally, _he's awake. But as soon as I look over at him, I burst into laughter, and I hear everyone else do the same.  
Garet's hair isn't in individual spikes like it usually is, it's actually gathered into a point. Maybe because of the water from the storm last night. "Anyone want some shish-kebabs? We'll use Garet's _hair_ as a scewer." I laugh.

( Felix's POV )  
Garet suddenly explodes, and begins yelling at Jenna. Ah.. how typical. They always fight. Oh well, as long as Garet doesn't hurt Jenna, I'm fine. I keep my eyes on Isaac's tent, waiting for him to wake up. I wonder why he's sleeping in so late.. he's usually the first one up. "Has anyone seen Isaac?"  
Everyone suddenly freezes, as if they're just noticing now that Isaac isn't awake yet. I hear Garet speak up, "I haven't seen him all day." And, I hear simple 'no's from everyone else. Garet's always had a big mouth. I stand up, and head towards Isaac's tent, treading quietly as to not disturb him. But once I unzip his tent, he's not inside. Maybe he just went for a walk.. or he's taking a bath in the river. Yeah.. that's it.

( Ivan's POV )  
I bite my lip as Felix doesn't move from the entrance of the tent. Isaac isn't there.. I somehow knew that he wouldn't be. Now that I think of it, during the storm last night, I heard footsteps. But, I just dismissed it, since I've been hearing things a lot lately. Maybe it was just a raccoon.. or a squirrel or something.  
Everyone suddenly gets a worried expression.. I feel guilty for not going out to look when I heard the footsteps. I'd mention it to the others, but I wouldn't want them to blame this on me.. so I keep to myself. Sheba's using mind read on the others. First Felix, then Jenna.. then Mia. I know she'll eventually get to me, so I try to clear my mind. It's worth a try.  
Felix zips the tent back up, and reclaims his earlier spot between Jenna and Piers. Everyone lets out a sigh of relief.. except for Sheba and I, since we know better. Apperantly they think that Isaac is in the tent, because Felix moved away. Well, it's better that way. They don't need to know yet anyways.

( Isaac's POV )  
( Back in the freaky dungeon place. )  
I open my eyes, and immediately look around. But, to my surprise, I can't see a thing. Everything's completely black.. and whenever I move my head, I seem to get major pains. Maybe I was hit over the head with something. Suddenly, I realize that I'm actually chained to the wall. Naturally, I try to jerk free, but to no avail.. so, instead, I try my psynergy. My eyes shut as I begin to concentrate, but to my dismay, I'm completely drained. "Where am I..?"  
I never expected to get an answer. "Ah.. so you're awake." The voice seems familiar.. and it's sort of bitter-sweet. Though, I can't put my finger on exactly who it is.. definately not Garet, or Mia.. or Felix, or any of the others. After a few more moments, I figure out who's voice it really is.  
"Saturos..!" I say through clenched teeth. I immediately begin struggling. "I thought you were dead!"  
Now that my eyes have adjusted to the dark, I can see Saturos clearly. It's really not all that dark down here.. I wonder why.

( Saturos' POV )  
I'm growing impatient.. the boy still hasn't woke up. 'Maybe I could use my psynergy on him.. cast douse or something. Just to wake him u' But my thoughts are interupted as I hear a voice. Finally, he's awake. I lean in slightly to listen to what he's saying. Though, sadly, he's not being very polite.. I'll have to work on that.  
"Dead..? Hardly." I smirk. Maybe I should tell him exactly how I'm alive.. no, that wouldn't be any fun. So, I walk over to him, though I do it slowly. Maybe I can get some emotion out of him that way. I hear the chains rattle more quickly now.. so, he's still struggling.  
"Do you know why you're here, Isaac?" I make sure to say his name with malice.. just to make sure he doesn't think he's forgiven. So he knows that I'm not fooling around.

( Isaac's POV )  
My eyes turn to the ground. I don't want to look at him now. He's just asked me why I think I'm here.. there are so many reasons. Garet, Mia, Felix, Sheba, Ivan, Piers and I always tried to stop him.. so that could be why. But he's asking why I think _I'm _here. I answer him with a simple grunt, not really caring to reply to him.

( Saturos' POV )  
I wait for a few moments, but he doesn't answer me.. he only grunts. Oh, he'll regret that. But, I try and keep my calm anyways. I don't want my temper to ruin my fun.. I just have to stay calm. Calm and collected.. yeah. Yet, none the less, I reach out and grasp his throat firmly.  
"Now.. reply to me when I speak to you, or you'll regret it."  
I make sure to cut off his air supply for a few seconds before letting him go, just to make him see who's boss.

( Isaac's POV )  
My eyes shut tightly once I feel his hand on my throat.. his hand.. it's so cold, it's almost like he lives in the dungeon. I feel myself shiver under his touch, but then I realize that he's actually choking me. I jerk one of my legs at him, but to my surprise, my legs are chained to the wall too.. damn! If I still had my psynergy I would've teleported out of this place first thing.  
"Because you're a sick freak?"  
I ask, finally replying to his question earlier. But he's cutting off my air supply.. I shouldn't have replied. But, to my surprise, he lets go, and I sigh in relief. Maybe he's not as sick as I'm thinking..

( Saturos' POV )  
I glare at him after he says that, and raise my hand, debating on whether or not I should smack him. But, in the end I drop my hand back to my side, and nod.  
"Yes.. I suppose I am." I say, making sure to add in a smirk afterwards, just to prove his point. Maybe I really am a sick freak, but that doesn't matter. If being a sick freak feels this good, there can't possibly be anything wrong with being one.

That's all for this chapter.. I'm sorry if it's short. I'll try and make them longer as time goes on. Anyways, please review. Reviews really encourage me to write more.


End file.
